Mr. Amazing Todd
Mr. Amazing Todd is an original CAW, who currently signed to PASW (Pro Alliance on Station Wrestling). He is a former Tag Team Champion. PASW (2010-present) '2010: Debut' Mr. Amazing Todd made his PASW debut under the ringname Amazing Todd ''on the second episode of This Is ECW! in a singles match against Casey Suzuki in a winning effort. Todd and Curt Hawkins would face Japan Team (Shawn Buzz and Casey Suzuki) at Backlash for the World Tag Team Championships in a losing effort. Amazing Todd and Adryan would then form a new tag team called ''The Guerrilla later to Rated-R Legacy. He and Adryan would challenge Japan Team for the World Tag Team Championships at Judgment Day but they failed to capture the belts. At No Mercy, he lost a #1 contender's bout for the Hardcore Championship. '2011: Rated-R Legacy and New Outlaws' On This Is ECW! 5, won the belts from Japan Team. On This Is ECW! 6, was defeated by Casey Suzuki and the next week by Shawn Buzz. At Unforgiven, Rated-R Legacy successfully retained the titles against Japan Team. On This Is ECW! 7, they defeat The Future (Justin Gavin and Jake Tyler Hart). Todd entered the Royal Rumble Match but did'nt win. On This Is ECW! 10, Rated-R Legacy retained the titles against Freddy and Unitash in a Hell In A Cell match. On SNF 10, facing against Casey Borden in a winning effort. At WarMania I, competed in a Fatal 4 Way to be the 2010 Superstar of the Year but failed to win. At This is ECW! 11, defeated Shawn Kennedy after the match turned heel and was drafted to WCW. He and Hot Stuff C (Rodríguez) would then form a new tag team called The New Outlaws. At Fall Brawl, The New Outlwas teaming with and Joe Spuch to defeat Shawn Michaels, Casey Borden and Goldberg. At PASWERSARY, Rated-R Legacy defended their championships against Travis Brothers (Brian Travis and Bret Travis) losing the match and the titles. At Backlash, he fought Shawn Michaels in a No Disqualification match and lost. At Halloween Havoc, he and Hot Stuff C was defeated by Shawn Michaels and Goldberg. At Judgment Day, he lost in the first round of the #1 contender tournament to Scott Hall. At No Mercy, teaming with Austin Sopp only to lose to Shawn Michaels and John Morrison. '2012: Individual Career When PASW broke free of the WWE, Todd was rehired and change his name to '''''Mr. Amazing. He and Rodríguez would become WCW Tag Team Champions at This Is ECW! 12 with their victory of Thunder Brothers. However the two wouldn't hold the belts for long as they would drop the titles after 2 months to Rob Van Dam and Terry Funk at Extreme Rules. At PASW Wrestling on Youtube #4, he lost a #1 contender's bout for the Cruiserweight Championship. Mr. Amazing entered in the World War Game 30 Men Battle Royal Match but failed to win. Todd would compete in the Championship Scramble for the Hardcore Championship at TLC but lost. At Hell In A Cell, he Rodríguez was defeated by Omega and Young Blood, before the match were attacked by Aces & Eights (Knox and Gallows). '2013' The New Outlaws defeating BadBoy Crew (Luxurious Lee and Gangsta). He was supposed to The New Outlaws would face Gallows and Knox but for unknown reasons was replaced by BadBoy Crew. Championships and Accomplishments PASW: *'World Tag Team Champion' - 1x (with Adrian Destiny as Rated-R Legacy) *'WCW Tag Team Champion' - 1x (with Rodriguez) CAW Wrestling Observer *5 Star Match (2019) - PASW World War 3: 30 Man Rumble Match In Wrestling Trademark moves: *'Shooting Star Press' *'Outer Limitz Elbow Drop' *'Amazing DDT' *Diving Moonsault *Hurricarana *Running Shoulder Block Entrance Song Theme Song: *'"Poem" - Taproot' Category:CAW Category:PASW